


Excitable

by theleaveswant



Category: Prey for Rock & Roll
Genre: Airplanes, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, In Public, RACK - Freeform, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacki should have gone to the bathroom before the plane started to descend. Animal persuades her to stay in her seat until they land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excitable

**Author's Note:**

> Written because "I need to pee" is practically Jacki's catchphrase.

"Shit," Jacki said, squirming like she was sitting on an anthill instead of an economy-class airline seat.

"What?" Animal asked, removing one ear bud and turning his head to watch her.

"I need to pee."

"Why didn't you go before they turned the seat-belt light on?"

"Because I didn't have to go then." She reached for the buckle on her belt but Animal grabbed her nearer hand and pulled it to his face, nuzzling his lips and beard against her knuckles. "Baby," she says, a note of perplexed warning in her voice.

"You can't go now. The plane's landing. It's not safe."

"Okay, but the plane's not really landing for like another five minutes or whatever, so just let me go and I'll get back before it really does."

"Nope. If you get up now the flight attendants will think you're up to something fishy."

Jacki snorted. She may have had experimental hair and studded accessories and tattoos spilling out around the edges of her black shirt, which may have been emblazoned with a zombie derby girl and a slogan you wouldn't want to have to explain to your kids and which she may have picked up from another booth in the exhibitors' hall at the tattoo convention in Austin that she and Animal were returning from. But she was also a chick, and as much as there were times when she fiercely resented the differences that made in the ways people treated her, there were others when she was happy to work it to her advantage.

"Maybe if it was you," she said, because despite Animal's sweet smile and all the work she'd done over the last five years to cover up his prison ink so that he didn't get quite so many people thinking he'd escaped from San Quentin, he was still the kind of very large, "alternative"-looking white man that caused some narrow-minded Wonderbreads to cross to the far sidewalk when they saw him loping down the street.

"I'll tell them you were muttering that Los Angeles should be wiped off the face of the earth."

"Okay, what the fuck? Why won't you let me go take a leak?"

Animal shrugged and turned her hand over to kiss the heel of her palm. "I just want you to wait until we land, that's all."

"I can't wait that long, I need to go now." Jacki frowned. "Is this like revenge for that orgasm denial thing we tried?" She's pretty sure she saw the guy in the aisle seat, on the other side of Animal, blush and hold his paperback a little closer to his face.

Animal smirked. "Maybe a little. I think it's interesting that your mind goes there first."

"I don't get this." Jacki shook her head. "Animal? Use your words."

Animal might have been content to keep playing his cryptic, evasive little game, but Jacki's bladder would permit no patience and she invoked the 'speak' command they'd developed for the rare occasions when Animal felt too shy or self-conscious to just blurt out whatever he felt like. He sighed, conceding that the tease was not worth disobedience. "I think it's sexy."

"What is?"

"You. Peeing. Right from the start, knowing that you always have to pee when you get excited or nervous. Your whole band knew about that, and I figured it out pretty quick, so the first time you brought me back to your place, when you went into the bathroom . . . I held my breath until you came out. I was so, I dunno, flattered? Scared you were going to order me to leave? And then that thing with Chuck, when you pissed on the contract, fuck. That turned me on so hard, I can hardly believe it. I wanted to push you up against the mirror right there, or fuck you on the floor where it dripped, or . . . something."

Jacki blinked. "You're saying you've had a secret fetish about my piss for _five years_ , and you're only telling me this now, on a night flight back from fucking Texas?"

"I didn't think I actually cared about the piss part until this weekend! Before I thought, I dunno, it was just about the situation or whatever. But then staying in that hotel room, where the fan came on automatically whenever you switched on the bathroom light and I couldn't _hear_ you . . . I realized that I kinda missed it."

"Huh," Jacki said, processing this new information. Her eyes narrowed. "If you're so into me peeing, how come you won't let me go do it?"

His smile was almost sheepish. "You said you were worn out from being dominant all the time, so I wanted to help you out by asserting control."

Jacki rolled her eyes. "I meant I should make a date with some of the old leatherdykes when we got back from the convention. I know a lot of them really want to beat the shit out of me, hopefully some of the ones who still like me—"

"And yeah," Animal said, leaning closer and talking over her, "the orgasm denial game. But not revenge so much, more like sharing."

"You want to share intense discomfort."

"I want to share that feeling of anticipation, of being so close to the edge, so ready to burst, and then having to wait."

"Ohhh, don't talk about bursting! Or use any more sibilants." Jacki tried to pinch her legs together, but Animal stuck his hand between her knees and forced them apart so that the pressure from her efforts was focused at the tops of her thighs, squeezing her labia. And yeah, okay, maybe there was something to his hypothesis about her getting excited and having to pee, and maybe that correlation worked both ways, because that felt really good.

"Don't you love feeling that tension, that desperation—"

"No."

"—riding that wave of rising intensity, swirling and building with no place to go, and thinking about how much better it's gonna feel when that wave _finally_ crests, when you can finally let go, if you can just hold on a little longer?"

"Oh fuck," Jacki growled and crushed Animal's hand hard with her thighs. It had been so long since she'd seen him play the alpha dog, she kind of forgot how good it actually looked on him. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut as the plane vibrated, accelerating, roaring down towards the runway and bumping like a muscle spasm up and down, then rumbling, slowing, coasting to a stop. She dug her fingernails hard into Animal's thigh through his pants, her lips drawn tight, until the seat-belt sign chimed off again and she bolted, past Animal and the suit in the aisle seat with his ears burning red, past the flight attendants and out of the plane, down the empty corridor to the terminal and into the nearest rest room.

When she emerged with mussed hair, still flushed and short of breath, Animal was waiting near the door with their carry-on baggage, beaming smugly. "Was I right?" he asked.

"Brat!" Jacki punched him in the arm, then laughed. "Let's go home. Band practice tomorrow, but in the meantime . . . you and me have some negotiation to do."

**Author's Note:**

> Contains inversion of established D/s roles; teasing and dirty talk in public; questionable consent.


End file.
